


An Average Stone

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stahl takes care of what was missed.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	An Average Stone

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'kick'

Stahl kicked at a stone and then paused, surprised. He'd apparently found the only loose rock anywhere near their camp and... kicked it a fairly average distance down the road. But it wasn't his ability, or lack thereof, that caught his attention. No, no... He was surprised that somehow, Frederick had missed one. That never happened. 

There was only one thing to do, one thing not entirely easy since he had a heavy bag of supplies on his back from a nearby village. But Stahl didn't hesitate to do it. 

An average distance down the road he paused... and knelt.


End file.
